


Brotherly Support

by soapandcrimefan



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: McGee calls Tony after Abby is shot and he offers his support and McGee keeps him posted as developments arise. Based on 15x22
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee
Kudos: 3





	Brotherly Support

"Look Tony i just thought you should know that Abby was shot". Tim tells his friend who is half asleep as it is 3AM in Paris.

"What do you know who did it". Tony asks his friend in shock.

"Bish is going through the old case files". McGee informs him.

"That's a lot of work should I come home". Tony tells and asks his friend.

"No stay with Tali its fine". McGee tells his friend.

"You sure you don't want me to come home". Tony asks his friend after learning that his other friend was shot.

"No and the hospital on alert and I have got Abby's room secured". McGee tells his friend of the situation.

" Call me if you need to talk this is so crazy". Tony tells his friend.

"I know thanks Tony I will". McGee reassures his friend.

"I love you Tim". Tony tells his friend.

"Why do I need to say it back to you". Tim asks him.

"Because life is way too short". Tony replies.

"Alright fine I love you too". McGee says although he is very tired.

"I better go its nearly 4AM". Tony tells Tim still half asleep.

"I will keep you posted bye". Tim tells his friend.

"Bye". Tony says hanging up the call.

After The Team Arrested King and Abby Tells Them She's Leaving

"Hey Tim". Tony says much more cheerfully then the last phone call.

"Hey Tony I said I would keep you posted" Tim explains to his friend.

"Yeah you did so tell me the latest". Tony replies.

"Well we found out who shot Abby". Tim informs his friend.

"That's great who was it". Tony asks his friend.

"Do you remember Robert King". McGee questions him.

"Yeah the guy that tricked Abs into making a bio weapon. I thought he was in jail". Tony. informs and questions.

"He was hired a hitman to shoot her and escaped jail Abs confronted him and made him think he was dying". McGee explains the recent events to him.

"Woah I would of loved to see the moment Gibbs laid his hand on him and Abs made him think he was dying". Tony tells McGee.

"Well I saw the Gibbs thing as for Abs making him think he was dead I wanted to see that too". McGee tells his friend.

"Anyway how is Abs". Tony asks after his friend.

"Well you will be seeing her soon I expect surely London isn't far from Paris". McGee tells his friend.

"No it isn't but I'm confused". Tony replies.

"Abby's left NCIS and moving to London to start a foundation in honour of Clay and his mother". McGee tells his friend.

"Well that's a bit of a surprise then again an Abby kind of thing". Tony tells his friend.


End file.
